


[ART] TH3 S3N4TOR W4NTS YOU TO G1V3 1N

by obscuredFiLTH (ephemeralDELUSiON)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Kinbaku (Japanese Rope Bondage)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralDELUSiON/pseuds/obscuredFiLTH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi and Nepeta decide to do some live-action roleplaying... and things get a little intense along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] TH3 S3N4TOR W4NTS YOU TO G1V3 1N

**Author's Note:**

> for "The Homestuck Ladyfest New Year's Exchange 2012", to the recipient formalAnarchist. i am ever so sorry for the delay. u_u

  
  
**in-image text says:**  
  
[TEREZI] The Senator demands you give in.  
[NEPETA] neffurr!   
  
_full resolution here ::_ <http://i50.tinypic.com/qs8pyx.png>  



End file.
